Ice Skating
by Hiding.in.the.cookie.jar
Summary: John and Dorian attempt ice skating. Because why not? Established John/Dorian.


**AN: Christmas fic I guess? Not much to say here. **

"Godammit!" John growled as he once again went sprawling on the ice.

Dorian stopped right in front of him, kicking up little chips of ice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," John mumbled.

He got on his hands and knees, slowly placing one foot underneath him and then the other. Dorian smirked as he watched him unsteadily stand. It was like a baby deer walking for the first time one tiny legs that had never been used before.

"If you need assistance, I am willing to help."

"I do not need assistance."

John's glare was exchanged for a look of shok when he fell forward into Dorian, arms flailing and legs sprawled out. Dorian caught him but soon lost his own balance, toppling to the ground with arms full of the detective and unable to break his fall. John stayed on Dorian for a little bit, overcome with mortification as little children sped past them.

Dorian wiggled out from under John. He rose to his feet with ease and extended a hand down to John.

"The calibration must have failed for a moment," John said, accepting the offer.

"Of course." Dorian smirked.

John rose to wobbly legs. Dorian laced his gloved fingers with his and, to his surprise, John did not protest.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it," he said. John scowled at the ground as they began to move. "Don't look at your feet. Focus your attention in front of you."

Dorian kept up a steady but slow pace for him. Occasionally, he would look over and notice the pure determination on John's face or a little stumble as John's skate got caught under his feet. But his cheeks were red and fought a smile. They had picked up a little speed by the time they finished a full lap and John had loosened his grip on Dorian a little.

When an idea struck, Dorian sped up and dropped John's hand. John's eyes widened and any smile that was beginning to creep on to his face fell. Dorian skated in front of him, turning around and began watching him.

"I think you can do it without me now."

John continued for a few feet before he tripped. He stayed up for a minute longer before he fell on his butt, emitting a high, strangled squeak. Dorian stopped and leaned against a wall, unable to stay upright during his laughing fit.

"You did that on purpose," John said, his voice choked, sharp pain radiating up his torso.

"I did not!" Dorian defended. "But the face you made…"

John held out an arm. "Just help me up."

Dorian made his way to John and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked through gasps. If he could, he would have been crying.

"I'll have Rudy remove your humor chip."

"I am sorry."

"No, you're not."

A slug probably would have been able to make it to the other side of the rink and to the resting area before John. Dorian trailed behind him, gracefully sliding over the ice with his arms swinging lightly at his sides, a striking contrast to the clumsy man. Dorian stepped off the ice easily and sat down next to John.

"Give it another try after they clean and resurface the ice. I promise I won't let go this time," Dorian said.

"You can go back out there but I'm not."

"You're being stubborn."

"I'm not. There's only so many times I can fall. I'm not an android that can spare to get banged up. Besides, it's cold out there."

"I told you to wear a hat and scarf."

Dorian was bundled up in a matching green hat and scarf - not that he needed it but it got him into the spirit. John, on the other hand, had spent the majority of the time in close contact with the ice and wore only his jacket. Dorian pulled his hat off and placed it on John's ruffled hair that was lightly powdered with chips of ice. It did nothing to compliment the scowl. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around John.

"You look much warmer," Dorian said.

"Get back on that ice."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

Dorian escaped the increasingly cold glare and went back to the rink.

John alternated between watching Dorian and his phone. Dorian had mastered the skill and was showing off. He would impress the children around him. John rolled his eyes when he would be waved at. By the end of the night, Dorian had entertained several little boys and girls and even helped them with keeping their balance. John remained in the resting area, finding his own entertainment while drinking coffee that was surprisingly well made by the concession. His temper had died down considerably and was in a much better mood when Dorian walked off the ice.

"Did you have fun?" John asked, pocketing his phone.

Dorian smiled at him as he took off his skates and setting them down next to John's that had long since been discarded.

"Yes."

"You look cold."

John took off the hat and placed it on Dorian's head, tugged it over his eyes and down to his nose. Dorian shook his head and pulled it up, meeting deep brown eyes filled with endearment.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Dorian nodded. He grabbed his own boots and shoved them on.

"We should do this again," Dorian said as they were walking to the car. John scoffed. "I'll actually teach you next time."

"How's an android so good at ice skating?"

"It is only applying rules and steps. Anyone can do it with proper understanding."

"That couldn't have been applying rules and steps. That had to be experience." John took a moment to give Dorian a skeptical look before turning on the car.

"Or natural talent?"

"No. This couldn't be your first time."

"It was!" John shook his head. "I think you're just competitive."

"I am not. I'm just saying -"

"That you can't handle me being better than you at something. I can admit that you excel in your detective work and surpass me in cooking. I also could never match your talents with music but you have to overcome this obsession with being the best at everything. I don't understand why humans are so prideful -"

Dorian was silenced by John's lips, pressing into his and nibbling at his bottom lip. His hand travelled to Dorian's upper thigh, lightly squeezing and caressing and making the android shudder.

John pulled away, sitting back in his seat. "Knew there was a way to shut you up," he said with a triumphant smirk.

Dorian cleared his throat. "And I assume that's something else you think you're better at?"

"I don't know. How about we see when we get home."

Dorian bowed his head and smiled as John drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
